


Rock Me

by auntiebruja



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntiebruja/pseuds/auntiebruja
Summary: The Lost Boys are a popular local rock band in the ’80s, performing the shit out of some power rock and generally being sex icons. Unfortunately, their lead singer quits, and they need fresh meat before the 1987 Central California Battle of the Bands. Enter Violet, a sweet girl with a great set of pipes. Shenanigans ensue! The Lost Boys/OC Non-Vampire AU, also pretending homophobia and racism didn’t exist in the ’80s because goddamnit, us gay POC deserve some wish fulfillment, too.





	Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first real fic I've ever written, not counting the awful self-insert Harry Potter shit I wrote when Quizilla existed. This is arguably also terrible self-insert fanfic, but I cannot bring myself to care :). I hope you enjoy this, I've got the whole thing planned out so stick around! xoxo

David had never been so angry in his entire life. If there was one thing that was important to the man, it was loyalty. Loyalty to his band and his brothers was number one in his mind. The Lost Boys were quickly gaining popularity in the Santa Carla area, being hired for many a party and even selling out the shows they were able to put on. Not to mention the endless stream of sex and drugs. In David’s mind, The Lost Boys had a pretty good thing going. For the life of him, he could not understand why Michael would leave it all behind for some groupie. This girl- Star, he recalled- could not be worth leaving the wonderful life the band had cultivated behind. 

The worst part of all of it was the timing. The Central California Battle of the Bands was right around the corner, and Michael had left the band with no lead singer, forcing the boys to hold an audition. Forcing himself to zone back in on the man singing in front of him, David almost wished he hadn’t. The overly confident 20-something in front of him seemed to think a leather jacket made him a badass, and sang like he believed that. Unfortunately, it did not. “Get out.” The man stopped singing, giving David an incredulous look.

“What? I was just getting to the good part-”

“No. You’re done. Leave.” The man looked at the other three band members. None gave him any semblance of sympathy. With a huff, he gathered his guitar and left. The blond to the left of David let out a barking laugh. 

“That guy sucked. Did you hear those squeaky vocals?” said Paul, the aforementioned blond,“ It’s like the puberty train missed his stop!  _ Taaaaake oooon meeeee! _ ” the smaller man next to him started to hit him. 

“Shut up, man, you are no better.” Paul pouted at his words. 

“Awww, c’mon, I’m not that bad,” Paul punched the other boy in the shoulder, only to receive a swift kick to the shin. He yelped loudly, “Dwayne, Marko’s being mean to me!” Dwayne shot the two wrestling blonds a bored look.

“Marko, go call for the next one, I want to get this shit over with,” David ordered, and immediately, he was obeyed. Marko untangled himself from Paul with a smack to the kidney and went to call for their next victim.

It was a chilly day in Santa Carla. Central California did not often have chilly days, but this day was the kind that warranted long sleeves. Violet sat stiffly in her chair, hands fidgeting with the sleeves of her cardigan, as she waited for her name to be called. There were not many people at this audition, or, at least, not many left. From the looks of it, she was last on the list, and as she watched the last man walk out from the audition room in a huff, she was growing more and more nervous. As he walked out, he kicked over chairs and punched the wall with a yell. Spotting her he stopped his tirade to give her a once-over. He gave her a glare and said, “Those guys are assholes. You might as well go home now,” before storming off. As she watched the man walk off, Violet heard a call from the front of the room, startling her. When she looked up, her eyes met the impish grin of a tall man with a curly blond mullet. “You’re next, sweetheart,” the man said, with the scariest grin Violet had ever seen. She stood up and followed him into the next room, to see three more gorgeous men sitting behind a table. 

The first thing she noticed was the iciness of the stares she was receiving. All business, no sympathy for her position or nerves. In the middle of the room was a chair, which Violet sat in softly, clutching her guitar and worrying her lip. For a minute, she just stared at them all. In total, there were four men in front of her, each incredibly intimidating, and each sizing her up. To the left was the blond from earlier, Cheshire grin ever-present on his lips. Next to him was another blond, hair huge and a joint hanging from his lips. To the far right was the tallest of the bunch, with dark hair and captivating eyes that (in Violet’s opinion) could see into her soul. In the middle was the scariest of all of them, a man with striking spiky hair, leaned forward on his hands and smirking at her menacingly. After a minute, the silence was too much to bear. 

“I-I’m Violet,” she stuttered out softly. The man in the middle’s smirk widened into a grin. “We know who you are, Violet. Are you going to stare at us or are you going to sing?” This brought a bright flush to her cheeks as she blinked sheepishly at them. The boys in front of her snickered to themselves. The blonds whispered something between them. This was much worse than Violet was expecting. 

“Um, y-yes,” she cleared her throat, “yes, I’m gonna play Sympathy for the Devil if that’s okay?” Violet looked to the men for approval. They didn’t give her much. She took a deep breath in and began to play. After the opening chords, Violet began to sing, soft and low. “ _ Please allow me to introduce myself, I’m a man of wealth and taste…”  _ As soon as she began, the boys in front of her perked up and exchanged glances. David knew this one was their best choice, even if she wasn’t the first choice. Just looking at her, with her lacy white sundress, green cardigan, and well maintained brown curls, she exuded innocence. She looked like she should’ve been in church, not auditioning for a rock band. And yet, as he exchanged looks with his bandmates, he knew she was the one. Out of twenty-four auditions, she was the only one to hold a tune and their attention. 

As she finished, Violet had never felt so nervous. She looked up anxiously at these scary men, waiting for any sort of response. The middle one glanced at the other men in the room, and it seemed they all came to a decision without verbalizing a word. He then looked right in her eyes. “I’m David,” he said, “I’m the lead guitar. This is Dwayne, rhythm guitar,” he gestured to the dark one, who nodded to her in response, “Marko, bass,” the one from earlier waved to her, “and Paul, drums,” he greeted her with a wink that set her blushing again. “You’re in,” David continued, “Welcome to the Lost Boys.” 

Violet let out a small sound of surprise and smiled wide. “Oh my gosh, thank you so much, when do I start? Where do you practice?” David raised an eyebrow at that, and Violet’s smile faltered slightly. That eyebrow could not mean anything good.

“Here’s the thing  _ Violet _ ,” he said, drawing out the syllables, “there’s a battle of the bands happening in a month and you’ve got shit stage presence. We want you to move in with us for the month or it’s no deal.” 

Violet gasped at this. “Move in with you? Why?! I’ve just met you, what good could from that?” David just smirked at her.

“That’s the deal, take it or leave it. You need work and I’m not gonna deal with you being far away when we need you. Are you in or no?” Violet considered it for a minute. These men were all incredibly intimidating, and could definitely hurt her if she wasn’t careful. But, on the other hand, this could be her shot at finally being able to perform. She looked them all over again, all four men staring right back at her. “Would I have my own room?” David nodded his head, and Violet made up her mind. “Okay. I-It's just for a month, right?” 

Paul whooped at that. “She’s in!” He climbed over the table and put his arm across her shoulders. “C’mon, chica, let’s get you home, I wanna show you around.” With that, the other boys packed up and began to walk out of the building, taking her with them. Violet looked up at the man with his arm around her, dizzy from the whirlwind of it all. “Wait, what about my stuff, I need to go home and tell my landlord, this is all too fast!” The men lead her to a group of motorcycles. “Hey ride with me, sweetheart,” Marko said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. 

“Hey, hey! No way, I call dibs! I saw her first!” Paul began to protest, pulling her back into him. 

“Saw her first? No you didn’t dipshit, I went to go get her,  _ I  _ saw her first.” 

“Well  _ I _ call dibs!”

No one had answered her question. “Excuse me, but I need to-ow!” Both men stopped pulling when they heard that. 

“You hurt her,” Dwayne said as he whisked her away from the two blonds, swiftly helping her onto his motorcycle. “I’ll take you by your place.” She nodded up at him, blushing as he placed her hands around his waist.

“Chica, no! I’m so sorry! Please take me back!” Paul threw himself dramatically into Marko. “I swear it was an accident! I’d never hurt you,” he grinned, “unless you asked me to.” Violet hid her face in Dwayne’s jacket as Marko and Paul cackled. 

“Where do you live?” Dwayne asked, before they sped off.


End file.
